Synchronization signals serve important functions in wireless mobile communication. However, existing synchronization schemes generally impose tight constraints on mobile station synchronization algorithms, and introduce problems such as the starting-at-the-edge problem. Both issues present serious impediments to utilizing such synchronization schemes in contemplated millimeter wave mobile communication systems.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved synchronization for millimeter wave mobile communications.